Sick Switch
by Chibigal4
Summary: Yugi's sick. Yami takes his place. One 5,000 year old pharaoh plus zero to no help in the mordern day world...you do the math.


Disclaimer: I don't won Yu-Gi-Oh 

Notes:

/Yugi to Yami/

_**Yami to Yugi**_

'thoughts'

"spoken words"

Sick Switch

Yugi's alarm clock went off at 5:30a.m. When Yugi made no signs of moving, Yami, using his shadow realm magic, smothered the beeping contraption with a pillow. _**It's time to get up, Yugi**_.Yami said through the mental link that connected himself with the teen. Yugi still didn't move and this worried Yami. 'Yugi never has this much trouble waking up.' Yami thought. 'Something must be wrong.' Yami traveled to Yugi's soul room and sat on the bed, close to him. _**Yugi, it's time to get up.Yami repeated.**_

Yugi opened his eyes, which were bloodshot. Yami noticed that Yugi's face looked a little reddish.

_**Yugi, are you feeling alright?**_Yami asked.

Yugi moaned, sounding stuffy. /Yami, I'm sick. I can't go to school today./

_**Yugi, you can't afford to miss any more school**_.Yami said, thinking. _**…What if I went in your place?**_

Yugi shook his head. /No, I couldn't ask you to do that…not after all you've done for me already./

_**Who's asking**_?Yami inquired. _**I'm volunteering…**_

Yugi rolled on his side. /Yami, I don't want to argue with you…If you want to, then go ahead./

Yami smiled triumphantly. _**Is there anything I can do for you, Yugi? Do you need any medication?**_

Yugi shook his head.

_**All right. I'll leave you alone so you can rest**_.Yami said, halfway out the door. He left Yugi's soul room and took control of his body. Yami sat up, removed the pillow from the alarm, and checked the time. "5:40 am…Now's an ideal time to start my day," Yami said getting off the bed and heading over to the closet. After about fifteen minutes, he finally selected a sleeveless black shirt and black pants with buckles going down the side. He also picked out a couple of armbands.

/Yami, you have to wear my school uniform…and jewelry is against the dress code./

Yami rolled his eyes. **You could've said something fifteen minutes ago**.

/I'm sorry./

_**No, don't be…I should've paid more attention to your actions when you were feeling well**_.Yami found Yugi's uniform easily in the front of the closet. He had no trouble getting it on, except for the tie. _**Is it absolutely necessary to wear this mini noose?**_

Yugi laughed and instructed him how to put it on. Yami finally went downstairs at 6:10 for breakfast.

'Grandpa's always telling Yugi to eat a healthy breakfast, instead of grabbing a Pop-tart…I'll make myself breakfast.' Yami found a pan and put it on the stove. Then he went to the refrigerator and got an egg. He went back to the stove and turned the gas on. Unfortunately, he was standing too close to the stove, and when it ignited, a stray flame singed Yami's shirt. The surprised pharaoh dropped the egg. "Ra and his children!" Yami cursed. He went back to the fridge. Then he walked to the stove, but when he tried to crack the egg, the shell crumpled and got mixed in with the rest of the egg. 'A little shell never killed anybody,' Yami though, trying to calm himself. 'I'll let that cook while I make the toast.' Yami got a piece of bread and went over to the toaster. He put the bread in, hit a button, and watched the bread sink into the toaster. By this point, it was 6:20. Growing impatient, Yami turned the toaster setting all the way up, thinking it would cook faster. Yami smelt something burning form the stove, and at first, couldn't figure out what it was. Then it hit him. "The egg!" Yami rushed back to the stove and turned it off. "…I thought I was cooking an egg, not a hockey puck." Yami said, staring at the charcoal colored egg. Yami shrugged and from the corner of his eye, saw flames. "Not the toast too!" Yami yelled as he ran to the toaster. He quickly unplugged the flaming appliance and threw it in the sink, which was full of water and dirty dishes that had been there since the day before. Upon seeing sparks from the sink, Yami quickly left the kitchen. 'I think I'll just skip breakfast.'

Yami went to the bathroom. He tried squeezing the toothpaste out of the tube, but Yugi forgot to put the cap back on the last time he used it, so the toothpaste was crusted inside the tube. Yami turned the tube so he could see the hole and squeezed as hard as he could. This time, the toothpaste came out and nailed Yami's eye. He yelped with surprise, lost his balance, and on his way down, grabbed the shower curtain, bringing it down with him. It took only seconds for Yami to get back up on his feet. 'I have no idea how to put the shower curtain back up…I'll figure it our later.' Yami found a new tube of toothpaste and brushed his teeth. When he was done, he looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. "My hair!" half of Yami's hair was down, flat against his head, and the other half was sticking out to the side, and his bangs had been slicked back. "Holey Osiris…Good thing I know where Yugi keeps the hair gel." But when Yami opened the drawer, he found it was empty. Yami then had a though. He went to the sink and ran water over one of his fingers. Then he went over to an electrical outlet. 'This will have one of two effects…Either it will fix my hair, or fry Yugi's body to a crisp.' He looked in the mirror again. 'It's a risk I must take.' As carefully as he could, he eased his finger inside, and was instantly met with a shock. Yami, hoping the shock was enough, quickly pulled his finger out. 'I'm not injured…or dead…Well, lets see what good it did.' Yami looked in the mirror, but realized he couldn't see a thing. He groaned, annoyed. 'I must've blown a fuse…How will I know what time it is!? How will I find Yugi's lunch box and book bag!? How will I see where I'm going!?' Upon thinking this, he took a cautious step, slipped on the shower curtain, bumped his head on the wall, and lay slightly dazed on the floor. He recovered quickly, and after much fumbling, found the door. After a lot more fumbling, tripping, and bumping into things, he managed to find Yugi's school items and was heading for the door, when he heard the quiet whisper that had temporarily replace Yugi's voice.

/Yami./

_**Yes, Yugi?**_

/I have a headache…Will you go to the medicine cabinet and get some medicine for me?/

Yami inwardly signed. The medicine cabinet was upstairs in the death trap known as the bathroom.**_ Of course, Yugi._**Yami replied, trudging back up the stairs. When Yami finally reached the bathroom after bumping into things and tripping the whole way, he put Yugi's book bag and lunch box down to mark where the door was. When he found the medicine cabinet, he realized that since the power was out, he couldn't read the labels. Feeling helpless, he grabbed everything, and put it in Yugi's book bag.

_**Yugi, I'll take the medicine for you when I-**_

/Thanks, Yami…I knew I could count on you./

After hearing this, Yami didn't have the heart to tell his friend he'd take it later, because he couldn't tell which medicine was which, due to the darkness brought on by his own stupidity.

Luckily, Yami remembered the bus didn't go to Yugi's house, so he'd have to ride Yugi's bicycle to school. Yami eventually found his way to the basement where said bike was kept. Yami had never ridden the bike before, and rarely paid must attention to how Yugi rode it. He was about to get on, when he remembered something. 'Grandpa's always telling Yugi to wear his helmet and elbow and knee pads for safety reasons…' Yami retrieved the gear and put most of it on but had to think about wearing the helmet. 'After all I went through to fix my hair, do I really want to risk messing it up? Yugi never wears this thing, so I'll go without too.' Yami threw the helmet to the side, but it hit a pile of what appeared to be holiday decorations, making a huge mess and a lot of noise.

"Who's down there?!" a voice called from upstairs.

'Wonderful.' Yami thought. 'I woke Grandpa up.'

"I've got a weapon, and I'm not afraid to go down there and use it!" Grandpa yelled from behind the door.

"It's me, Grandpa." Yami said, doing his best impression of Yugi.

"Yugi?" Grandpa opened the door. The old man was still in his pajamas was carrying a bat. "What's with all the ruckus down here?" Then Grandpa saw the mess of decorations. "Good heavens, Yugi." Grandpa began a very long and drawn out speech, which Yami didn't hear a word of. "And further more, you have to wear your helmet, young man." Grandpa said, plopping the device on Yami's head without giving his hair a second thought. "I bet Yami would wear the helmet."

"No, I…" Yami caught himself, and quickly recovered. "…don't think he would. He's always telling me about the times he'd go horse back riding and throw caution to the wind."

Grandpa rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure someone yelled at him to be more careful."

Yami winced. That was exactly what happened every time he tired to live a little. "Uh…Well, Grandpa, I'm going to be late for school…"

"No you won't."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, the power's out."

"Yeah, I know." Yami answered, rubbing his head, which was now throbbing since he hit it so many times.

"Well, then, you should head out. You don't want to be late." Grandpa said, going back upstairs.

Yami breathed a sigh of relief. He took the bike off its kick stand and walked outside. Yami looked at the bicycle in the light and though, 'It's going to be a long day.'

-To be continued...

Chibigal4: Sorry I haven't said much...RR! Flames will be given to Yami Bakrua to use against you.


End file.
